


Chulu short stories

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Short Stories, in chapter 7 anyway, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Short Chulu stories for for plaidshirtjimkirk's 30 otp challenge. I don't expect I will post one a day, but I will try to write 30 stories or snippets.





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Chulu片段集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419603) by [Lalaith_Airfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree)



When you're in space there is never a lack of stars. On the viewscreen on the bridge, out the windows on the observation deck, charted in maps on padds and screens, even shown on the fake windows in private quarters. Hikaru Sulu loved stars, but sometimes he tired of them. 

On a long flight with nothing around but stars, he couldn't get away from them fast enough. Others might find it peaceful, but he found it dull. Nothing but stars meant nothing interesting was happening. There were no planets to explore, no new plants to examine, not even anything that required his attention at the helm, they had been flying on autopilot for three days and he was bored.

Even having an extra shift off didn't make him feel any better. All of his friends were still on, leaving him with nothing to do. Staring moodily out the window, he didn't hear his boyfriend enter the room and walk over to stand beside him. "Watching the stars again, 'Karu?" A pair of hands reached out to take his own.

Hikaru blinked, and looked into his boyfriend's face. Pushing a lock of brown hair behind his partner's ear, Hikaru leaned in to kiss him hello. Yes, he thought as their lips met, no matter how boring space became, he would never grow tired of seeing the stars shining in Pavel Chekov's eyes.


	2. Shirt

Ever since the day they had accidentally worn each other's shirts onto the bridge, Pavel tried to wear his boyfriend's shirt as much as possible. Now that they were the same rank, no one noticed the difference except for him.

"I can't find my shirt 'Karu. Can I borrow one of yours?" "All of my shirts are dirty, so I wore yours." "I thought this was my shirt. It fits the same." "Oh, so that's why this one is slightly looser."

Pavel couldn't explain why he liked to wear Hikaru's shirt so much. The best he could come up with was that he felt safer. More secure. It was silly, he knew. Their shirts were the same, but somehow, knowing that this one belonged to the love of his life made it better.


	3. Love Letter

Dear Pasha,

I know you'll be back from Bruna 3 in a few hours, but I wanted to write you a letter.  
I just wanted to say that I love you. And every time you go on a mission, I worry, because I can't imagine life without you anymore. But I believe in you, and I know you'll come back safe and full of energy. I can't wait to see you in a couple of hours.  
Love,

Hikaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write something longer, but I liked it as is.


	4. Sunset

Pavel loved sunsets, and the one from the double suns of Clezopra was particularly beautiful. Although not as beautiful as the sunsets in Russia. He laughed at the groan from his boyfriend after he voiced this thought. When Pavel turned to look at the man standing beside him he saw that Hikaru was watching him instead of the sunset. 

"Silly." He kissed Hikaru quickly. "You're missing ze sunset." 

But the sunsets in Russia were still better, and someday he would take Hikaru to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 85 words, this isn't even a drabble but at least it's longer than the last one. Chekov just can't stop thinking about Russia. :)


	5. Paper Hearts

Hikaru couldn't wait to surprise Pavel for Valentine's Day. He had never wanted to celebrate the holiday in any of his previous relationships, but that was before he had met Pavel. Something about the younger man brought out the romantic in him. It didn't hurt that Pavel was always coming up with sweet surprises for him. He wanted to return the favor. 

He had plans for a romantic evening with real food, not replicated, and good alcohol. But first, he wanted to decorate their quarters before Pavel got back from helping Scotty in engineering with a new device they had been creating. 

He walked into the room with an armload of decorations, and promptly dropped them in surprise. Pavel stood in the center of the room, with more decorations flying about the room.

"I vanted to surprise you."

Hikaru crossed the room in two strides and took Pavel in his arms.

"I love you."

And they stood kissing softly as paper hearts fell gently around them.


	6. Whisper

It was interesting, Pavel thought, how many different meanings "I love you" could take on depending on how they were said. 

Gasped desperately over a communicator in the last moments before you were killed, only to be beamed to safety at the last second, was very different from being dropped casually in conversation.

"I love you" meant something different when yelled in an argument, than it did whispered teasingly as a punch line. 

The words might be cried after a fight, or groaned in bed.

But his favorite was the way he said it now. Leaning close to his sleeping husband he murmured, "I love you" before he lay down beside him, cradled Hikaru in his arms, and joined him in slumber.


	7. Shimmer

Hikaru grinned at her girlfriend Polina, standing across their shared quarters in her new golden dress. It wasn't often that they both felt feminine on the same day, usually when they both felt like the same gender it was masculine, but today they felt like girls. Polina adjusted her flower crown and turned to Hikaru, who was watching her instead of putting on her makeup.

"Vould you like some help?"

Hikaru nodded, she loved it when Polina did her makeup for her. Somehow it felt more intimate, more domestic than anything else they did as a couple.

Polina carefully put on Hikaru's gold eye shadow and her lipstick, enjoying the way the other girl sighed contentedly and relaxed into her touch. 

"Can't forget your glitter," she giggled. "You need to shimmer on the dance floor."

Hikaru laughed, she did love to wear glitter.

Polina kissed Hikaru lightly, so as not to smudge her makeup. "You're beautiful."

Hikaru smiled. "So are you, Love. You shine so brightly I can never look away."

Polina squeezed her beloved's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing about genderfluid people so please let me know if I've said anything wrong and I will change it. This story is so cute that I'm tempted to make them genderfluid in everything I write from now on. Hikaru is a gender-neutral name so for this story I left it.


	8. Remember

"Twenty three years of marriage. Can you believe it?"

Pavel smiled at his husband sitting by the window in the observation deck of the Excelsior, lights low and starlight reflecting across his face.

"It seems like a lifetime ago vhen I valked onto ze bridge to see ze most attractive man I had ewer seen at the controls." 

He took Hikaru's hand in his own. "You're still ze most attractive person in ze uniwerse."

Hikaru laughed "You're clearly the better looking one in this relationship."

Pavel had to kiss him then, if only to shut him up.

"Remember the night we got engaged?" Hikaru asked a moment later.

Pavel grinned. "And ve proposed at ze same time. Zat vas a great night. Especially aftervards."

Hikaru winked cheekily, "wanna recreate it?"

Pavel blushed and nodded, following his husband out the door.


	9. Vanilla

"How many scoops of ice cream can I have Daddy?"

Hikaru smiled at his daughter. Five year old Demora's eyes were far bigger than her stomach.

"Why don't you start with one, and then if you still want more you can have another one?" He suggested.

Demora sat down on the front step and pouted, sticking her bottom lip out and glaring at her father.

"Ready to go for ice cream?" Asked a voice from the driveway.

Demora leapt off the porch, pouting forgotten. "Papa!" 

Pavel caught her up in a hug. "Have you decided what flavor you want yet 'Mora?"

"I want chocolate, and vanilla, and strawberry, and mint chocolate chip, and rainbow sherbet and..."

Hikaru leaned in close and whispered to Pavel, "she takes after you when it comes to ice cream."

Pavel pretended to be offended, then laughed and kissed Hikaru on the cheek before turning to put Demora in her car seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be time on Earth between missions, but I imagined it more as a modern AU. Hey look, Demora finally turned up.


	10. Hands

Pavel loved watching Hikaru's hands on the controls of the ship. Always so strong, so sure. They moved with a kind of grace, weaving in and out with Pavel's own hands as they reached for different buttons, never making a mistake.

He loved watching Hikaru's hands while he gardened. Moving the watering can, digging in the dirt to add a new plant to its pot, pruning back bushes, stroking the leaves of a plant that needed touch, humming to himself as he worked. 

He loved watching Hikaru's hands as he played with Demora. Helping her build towers out of blocks, braiding her hair with absolute tenderness and care, picking her up and spinning her around.

But he loved Hikaru's hands best when they were on him, cupping his face before a kiss, combing through his hair, running across his bare chest in bed, holding Pavel in his arms, just loving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world always needs more Chekov admiring Sulu's hands.
> 
> Woohoo! Ten short stories down. A third of the way there.


	11. Leaves

On the planet Yestiea it was always autumn. No one was sure why or how, it was just a space oddity. But whatever the reason was, it was a popular shore leave planet. Pavel came running towards him, scarf blowing in the wind and a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I love zis planet. Ve should come here ewery year."

Hikaru laughed, Pavel knew as well as he did that they could never predict where they would get shore leave, but right now, Hikaru was inclined to agree with him. The planet was stunning with beautiful colors everywhere.

The temperature was nice too, not as warm as San Francisco but much warmer than Russia. Pavel might love the cold but Hikaru couldn't stand it. The weather on this planet though, was perfect.

Pavel tugged on Hikaru's arm. "Come on. Let's go make leaf piles to jump in."

Hikaru really loved his boyfriend. "You read my mind."


	12. Tea

The first thing Pavel learned about Hikaru Sulu was that he was a fantastic pilot. The second, was that Hikaru loved tea. Green tea, black tea, white tea, oolong, rooibos, chai, herbal, pu erh, it didn't matter. He loved all the flavors. Since they had started being friends Pavel had learned that Hikaru wasn't fully awake until he had finished at least one large cup of tea.

"If somebody brought me tea every morning I might have to marry them," he joked once.

Pavel blushed and tried not to imagine being married to Hikaru and bringing him his tea every day.

"Hikaru. I brought you a present." Pavel handed his best friend a box of real, non-replicated teas. "And I... I vanted to asked you if you vould go out viz me."

Hikaru grinned. "I'd love to." He winked. "If you served me tea at breakfast I'd marry you too."

Hikaru laughed at Pavel's embarrassed squeak. "We'll talk about that later."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by George and Brad Takei on The Newlywed Game.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Weekend and love to all. Especially Lalaith_Airfree for being an awesome translator.


	13. Lips

The heat of Pavel's lips pressed against his was a feeling Hikaru never tired of. No matter how long they had been together, kissing Pavel would always be one of his favorite things...

"Hey, 'Karu. Are you awake?"

Hikaru was jolted out of his dream of kissing his boyfriend, by his boyfriend.

"Wassamatter?"

"Why don't chickens have lips?"

Hikaru stared at Pavel and looked at the clock.

"Pavel, it's three in the morning. We have shift in a few hours, go back to sleep."

"But, 'Karu...How do chickens kiss if they don't have lips?"

"The same way other lipless species kiss." Hikaru said, hoping Pavel would leave it at that.

"But..."

Hikaru kissed him. " _Goodnight_ Pavel."

He pulled the pillow over his head and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had horrible writers block on it for over a month. 
> 
> The first two lines were going to make this a kissing scene but at my mom's suggestion about chickens with lips this became a "things you said at three in the morning" story instead.


	14. Breeze

There were many downsides to being in exile on Vulcan. The two biggest being that they would eventually have to return to Earth and face trial for their actions, and that he had not seen Demora except on a viewscreen in months. At least his husband was with him, but Pavel knew that Hikaru missed their daughter just as much as he did. Her sixteenth birthday had been a few days earlier and the best that they could do was an extended video chat. He knew she understood why they had had to leave, but he still felt bad about missing her birthday.

A more minor problem with Vulcan exile was the heat. He came from Russia, and even after so many years in space, he was still better suited to the cold than to the heat and the desert planet was much hotter than anywhere on Earth.

"Hey Pav!"

Pavel turned to see his husband jogging up to him.

"Want to go exploring?" Hikaru asked. "Lady Amanda gave me directions. She wouldn't say where to but she thought we'd like it."

Pavel grinned. "Ready vhen you are."

A few minutes and several wrong turns later, they finally found where they were looking for. Not only was the view amazing but also,

"A breeze! 'Karu do you feel that?"

Hikaru squeezed Pavel's hand and smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad I'm here with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of emotions about the two of them being away from Demora for so long during Vulcan exile. Someday I may write a whole story about it.
> 
> Happy Spring Festival to Lalaith_Airfree my excellent translator.


	15. Mirror

Hikaru glanced at his husband in the rearview mirror and smiled. Pavel was watching their newborn daughter Demora in awe.

"She's so tiny, 'Karu."

"I know, she's amazing."

"And her little tiny hands, and her cute little nose."

"I know, she's beautiful."

"Look at her 'Karu."

Hikaru pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Getting out, he carefully took Demora out of her car seat and turned to Pavel, kissing his nose.

"I know, and she's ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demora again. This went in a very different direction than I expected it to. This is either time between the first and second five year missions, or an AU.
> 
> Yeah, I'm half-way done!


	16. Night

Nighttime was magical on Cryria 1. The starlight shinning through the leaves on the trees cast beautiful patterns across the ground and highlighted their faces. It was warm with a light breeze. And the sound of space crickets surrounded them.

The best thing about planets that had already joined the Federation was that they didn't have to be on their guard all the time. Now that the diplomatic meeting was over, the crew could just have fun.

Pavel stretched out and patted the ground beside him. "Zat vas an excellent picnic."

Hikaru lay down next to his boyfriend and kissed him lightly. "You have great ideas sometimes."

Pavel put on his most offended expression. "Bah, I alvays have great ideas. Great ideas were inwented in Russia."

Hikaru snorted. "And where were bad ideas 'inwented'?" he teased.

"Eweryvhere else."

He was rewarded for that remark with a teasing elbow to his ribs. "You're lucky you're cute."

"And you are lucky zat I love you."

"Yeah," he heard Hikaru whisper. "I really am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took 16 stories before I typed the phrase "inwented in Russia" it's so common to Chekov.
> 
> Yes, they're having a night picnic, because they are dorks who are too cute for space.


	17. Caress

Downtime on a ship was an interesting phenomenon. Unlike on earth, you couldn't go outside when you were done working (nor would you want to, the lack of oxygen being a problem.) But spaceship designers had thought of that.

There were multiple kinds of recreation rooms onboard _The Enterprise_. From rooms that created simulations of parks, forests, mountains, beaches, anywhere a ship-bound person might wish to visit, to gymnasiums, to rooms filled with games and a party atmosphere. Hikaru Sulu enjoyed them all, but his favorite way to spend downtime was enjoying a spot of peace and quiet with his boyfriend, Pavel.

The two sat side by side on the couch in their shared quarters, well, to tell the truth, it was less like sitting and more like sprawling.

Hikaru hummed in contentment as Pavel rubbed circles on his back with one hand and played with his hair with the other.

He turned his head and kissed the side of Pavel's face.

"You" he kissed his jaw.

"are" he kissed his temple.

"the most" he kissed his cheek.

"amazing man."

Pavel smirked. "Vell of course. Being amazing vas inwented in Russia."

Hikaru hit him with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they had a pillow fight.
> 
> Wow, I don't like apology notes but it's been ages, so I'm sorry about that. Real life + falling in and out of fandoms gets in the way. Love to all of you for sticking with me.


	18. Eyes

Pavel gazed adoringly down at the tiny baby in his husband's arms, scarcely able to believe that he was a father, that this was their daughter.

The baby, Demora Martaovna Chekova-Sulu, only a few hours old, had been fussy, but quieted when Susan handed her to Hikaru, almost as if she knew that the man holding her was her Daddy.

"She looks so much like you 'Karu. She has your features. But not your hair." He laughed, except for a few wisps, the tiny girl was quite bald.

Hikaru laughed too, the low rumbley laugh that Pavel had always loved.

"She has your eyes though." Hikaru told him. As if on cue, little Demora's eyes fluttered open and she gurgled.

Pavel watched Demora for a long moment before looking back up at Hikaru. Unable to express all the love he felt for the pair of them, he merely put a hand on his husband's shoulder and smiled down at their precious daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it ever not time for baby Demora? I think not.
> 
> For those wondering, Susan is Susan Ling, Demora's mother according to The Captain's Daughter. When I write anything where Chekov and Sulu are Demora's biological dads (thanks 23rd century medicine), Susan becomes their surrogate.


	19. Fire

"Karu, wake up. You are having a nightmare."

Hikaru blinked rapidly as their bedroom shifted into existence. He tried to focus on Pavel's face.

"It was the fire dream again. I....you and Demora....and I couldn't save you...." He trailed off, tears welling in his eyes.

Pavel held his husband close, "shh, мой любимый  it's all right. I am safe, Demora is safe. Nightmares cannot hurt us.

Hikaru sobbed and clung to Pavel. "I know, but I get so scared. I never want to lose you."

Pavel stroked Hikaru's hair gently. "You won't lose us," he promised.

Hikaru nodded. He knew that Starfleet was dangerous, yet he believed Pavel's words. Somehow their little family would be safe no matter what. He wasn't ready to go back to sleep yet, but the soothing sounds of his husband's voice calmed him.

Yes, they would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian means "My Beloved" according to my awesome friend Harrimaniac27. Who also tells me that it's pronounced like " Moi Liubimy."


	20. Wall

"Oh no."

"Now vhat?"

"Look what she did."

"Who?"

"Demora."

"Vhat did she do now?"

Hikaru stepped out of the way so that Pavel could see what their daughter had done. It was all he could do to keep from laughing.

"It's really a good likeness. Ve should keep it."

The wall was covered in crayon marks and a drawing of a stick figure with black hair that was labeled in crooked handwriting. _Daddy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two thirds of the way through. I'll finish this yet. 
> 
> I was so stumped by this one, but Demora drawing on the wall amused me. Maybe she'll add to it and make an entire family portrait. Or one of the crew.


	21. Diamond

Hikaru Sulu collapsed against the wall with a great deal of relief, and glanced at his husband. They had been beamed to safety at just the right moment. Much later and who knew what might have happened.

Aside from breathing heavily, they both seemed to be unharmed. Pavel caught his eye and they both began to laugh.

"I can't believe you did that," Hikaru said through his laughter.

"Vhy?" Pavel asked. "Our phasers didn't vork in zat mine. I had to improwise."

"I know, but..."

"But vhat?" Pavel asked indignantly.

"Only you would think of throwing diamonds to avoid an alien attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, the normal thing to do with this prompt would be to write a proposal with a diamond ring or something. But I started thinking about how diamonds are so hard that they use them as drill bits, and I thought they would make a good weapon.
> 
> Besides, Chekov is totally goofy enough to use diamonds as weapons.


End file.
